Let's Reunion Like We're Making Love
by otp ku tercintahh
Summary: Berawal dari reunian kelas 3E yang berlangsung di karaoke, yang sudah 7 tahun tak berkumpul kembali. Sayangnya Nagisa shiota mabuk, karena kejahilan Nakamura dan Karma. Karma pun di beri tanggung jawab untuk memulangkan Nagisa, sayangnya bukannya sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Nagisa malah di bawa ke apartemen Karma, untuk membuat "reunian" secara pribadi di apartemennya.


Let's Reunion Like We're Making Love

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated M

Pair : karunagi

Gendre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei, Author hanya meminjam karakter nya saja.

Warning:

Authornya masih newbie, jadi maklumi kalau ada salah kata-kata atau ooc. Maka dari itu, jika reader merasa ada yang kurang dari fanfic ini. Bisa tolong kirimkan saran dan kesannya melewati riview, fanfic ini mengandung unsur Lemon dan yaoi. Ada Anal sex dan blow job juga, plus permainan 3 ronde. Jadi, kalau anda masih polos di sarankan jangan membaca fanfic ini.

Kalau begitu, yuk...kitasimak ceritanya~

Hari ini, semua alumni kelas 3E sedang berkumpul di suatu tempat karoke. Bukan acara kumpul-kumpul biasa, melainkan hari ini adalah hari reuni mereka setelah tidak bertemu selama 7 tahun setelah hari kelulusan mereka. Ruang karoke ini dipenuhi dengan canda tawa dan rasa haru setelah lama tidak bertemu dengan sobat lama. Mereka pun saling ngobrol dan berbagi pengalaman mereka, sambil minum-minum dan makan-makanan kecil. Ada beberapa yang senang berjoget-joget sambil bernyanyi seperti terasaka, ataupun melakukan hal konyol yang dilakukan okajima. Malam itu, mereka semua tampak senang dan puas.

Tetapi di sudut ruangan itu nampaknya, ada yang sedikit tersiksa. Kalau yang lain, ingin melepas rasa rindu tetapi, seperti nya duo jahil ini ingin melepas rasa jahil mereka terhadap korban mereka yang satu ini. Ya, korban mereka adalah Nagisa Shiota. Nagisa selalu dijadikan korban kejahilan mereka sejak SMP dan sepertinya, hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Sekarang ini, Nagisa dipaksa minum bir oleh Karma dan Nakamura. Padahal, Nagisa sendiri tidak yakin dirinya kuat minum bir sebanyak itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak kuat minum jangan dipaksa terus nanti kalau aku pingsan disini bagaimana?" kata Nagisa yang sudah mulai pusing dan melambai-lambai kan tangannya kearah nakamura dan karma yang terus-terusan memaksa Nagisa minum.

"Eh? Masa baru segini saja sudah tidak kuat? Ayolah, kau ini kan laki-laki kan? nanti kalau kau menolak kusuruh pakai ini, sambil menyanyikan lagu idol bersama terasaka lho" kata Karma sambil menunjukan kostum idol AKB48 yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Nagisa, sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ide bagus Karma!" kata Nakamura sambil nyengir ke arah Karma dan memberinya jempol tangan.

"Eeehh?! Kenapa kamu bawa kostum seperti itu Karma?!" kata Nagisa shock dengan ekspresi tidak elit dan matanya yang melebar.

"Saat aku berjalan-jalan ke toko cosplay dan melihat kostum ini, aku jadi ingat kamu. Aku yakin kostum ini sangat cocok dengan mu, lagian kan kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi kubawakan hadiah saja sekalian. Makanya ku beli, aku baik kan? " kata Karma sambil menunjukan dengan jelas kostum yang ia bawa sambil nyengir ala iblis

"Pilihan yang bagus Karma, aku juga yakin kostum ini cocok sekali dipakai Nagisa. Yah..kecuali ia ingin menghabiskan satu botol bir ini. " kata Nakamura sambil tersenyum ke arah Nagisa layaknya dedemit.

"Eh? Ehhmm...baiklah" setelah berkompromi dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia lebih memilih minum bir satu botol, meskipun akan berakhir pingsan. Dari pada mengenang masa lalu yang sangat memalukan.

"Nah... kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat seberapa kuat kamu minum" kata Karma sambil tersenyum puas.

Baru setengah botol dan Nagisa sudah benar-benar mabuk, ia pun lupa diri. Nagisa terus – terus saja mengoceh, tidak ada titik ataupun koma. Ia terus mengoceh tentang hal – hal tidak penting, dan mengulang kembali kata – katanya. Malahan sekarang ini, ia sedang curhat tentang kehidupannya sebagai guru yang mengurusi anak – anak bandel.

"S-sudahlah Nagisa-kun, kau tampaknya terlihat capek. Lebih baik istirahat dulu" kata Kayano yang membujuk nagisa agar mau sedikit tenang dan berhenti untuk meminum bir.

Untungnya meskipun mabuk, Nagisa tetap jadi anak yang penurut dan mulai mengurangi minum nya. Kepalanya pun merasa sakit dan sedikit berkunang –kunang. Setelah itu pun, ia langsung ambruk tak sadar kan diri.

"H-hei Nagisa-kun? Aduh kamu pingsan, kebanyakan minum bir sih." kata Kayano sambil memegang bahu Nagisa dan melihat wajah Nagisa yang sudah memerah.

"Hhmm...baiklah, kalau begitu Karma saja ya, yang antar Nagisa pulang." kata Isogai sambil mendengus.

"Aku? " kata Karma sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yaiyalah, kan kamu dan Nakamura kan yang memaksa Nagisa minum sebanyak itu sampai mabuk?" kata Isogai berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, iya sih. Tapi Nakamura juga ikut dong?" kata Karma sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan mulai menggendong Nagisa di punggungnya.

"Gak perlu, kamu saja yang bawa Nagisa pulang. Kan kamu laki-laki, bisa gendong dia pulang. Nakamura kan wanita, ngapain ikut?" kata Isogai menjelaskan dan malah balik bertanya.

"Sudah malam, antarkan dia ke rumah dengan selamat ya, nanti dijalan jangan diapa-apain lho anak orang" kata Maehara nyengir iseng ke arah Karma.

"Bawel" kata Karma, ia pun membawa Nagisa keluar ruangan karoke.

"Dadah karma" kata Nakamura sambil melambaikan tangan dengan nada riang.

"Cih" Karma hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Tapi, ia merasa ada untungnya juga Nakamura tidak ikut.

Mereka pun, keluar dari ruangan karoke dan Karma menggendongnya keluar sampai luar gedung. Sialnya, hari ini karma tidak membawa mobilnya. Karena, jarak antara apartemennya dengan tempat karoke ini cukup dekat, dengan ia melewati jalan pintas. Itu pun juga jika ia tetap membawa mobil, ia akan kesulitan melewati jalan pintas yang sempit itu. Ia menggendong Nagisa sampai apartemennya, lalu mengantar Nagisa ke rumahnya dengan mobil.

Sekarang ini, mereka ada di lorong perumahan yang cukup sepi dan gelap karena sudah malam hari.

"Hhngg?" sepertinya Nagisa sudah sedikit sadar dari ambruknya, tetapi masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Eh? Kau sudah sedikit sadar, Nagisa?"

"Err...kita dimana? Kau sedang apa? Apa yang terjadi? Aku kenapa? Dan bla bla bla..."kata Nagisa dengan nada bicara yang masih ngelantur tidak jelas.

( _ahh..sepertinya efek mabuk nya masih ada, nampaknya ia akan ngoceh terus seperti tadi. Dan baru besok akan sadar seutuhnya)_ begitu pikir Karma. Dan benar saja, Nagisa terus – terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan dan membuat kuping karma budek.

"Ne... Nagisa bagaimana keadaan mu setelah 7 tahun ini? Apa kau sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok?" kata Karma iseng bertanya, karena kalau orang mabuk jawabannya lebih jujur katanya.

"Mana mungkin karma, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih menyukaimu." Kata Nagisa dengan santai nya, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Karma.

"Hah?" Karma kaget mendengarnya, dan matanya pun terbelalak. "Kau ? menyukai ku? Nagisa?" kata Karma lagi, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Nagisa katakan.

"Iya, benar. Kau, aku menyukaimu." Kata Nagisa lagi. "Sejak kelas 3 SMP."

Karma yang mendengar itu pun, benar-benar terkejut dan membelalak kan matanya. Ia pun penasaran, bagaimana perasaan Nagisa terhadapnya, selama ini.

"La-lalu bagaimana perasaan mu, ketika kita lulus dan kau. berpisah dengan ku?" kata Karma, yang sedang penasaran.

"Ughh... aku kesepian sekali saat itu, terkadang aku menangis, ketika mengingat masa SMP. Ketika kita selalu bermain, dan saat kita mencoba membunuh Korosensei bersama. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu, tapi aku takut aku akan mengganggu mu nanti." Kata Nagisa, sambil memeluk leher Karma. Karma pun merasakan, ada sedikit air mata yang mengalir membasahi kemeja putihnya.

Nagisa pun menunduk di pundaknya Karma, dan mencengkram bahunya. Mengingat betapa pedihnya, ketika ia merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran Karma. Di tambah lagi, tadi saat di tempat karoke, ia mendengar gosip dari maehara. Gosip yang membuatnya jadi putus asa, dan memutuskan untuk mabuk – mabuk kan saja sekalian. Karma pun hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepala. Lalu langkah nya pun, terhenti.

"ku dengar, hiks... kau sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukmu, Karma?" kata Nagisa dengan suaranya yang serak. Lalu, lanjutnya lagi. "Bahkan, aku mendengar kabar gosip. Bahwa kau, sudah menemukan pasangan pilihan hidup. Ku dengar kau sangat populer dan diminati banyak wanita di kantor mu, dan tidak satu pun dari wanita, yang menyatakan cinta pada mu, diterima pernyataan cintanya. Aku mendengar itu, dari maehara. Apa itu benar, Karma?"

"Iya" jawabnya, singkat.

"Si-siapa? Pasangan mu itu, karma? Hiks..." kata Nagisa, sambil membelalakkan matanya. Kaget, mendengar bahwa,gosip yang ia dapat itu ternyata benar.

"Kau" balas nya lagi, singkat.

"E- eh?" jawab Nagisa, tidak percaya dan bingung.

"Aku sebenarnya, juga menyukaimu sejak SMP. Tapi, aku sengaja tidak menemui mu sejak kelulusan. Aku tahu kamu dan aku, sama – sama sedang fokus, pada tujuan kita masing-masing. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk menemuimu nanti, dan langsung melamarmu. Saat, aku sudah berhasil mencapai tujuanku. Tapi, sepertinya. Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk di lamar oleh ku, ya? Nagisa. Sampai mabuk-mabuk kan begini, rupanya. Khekhekhe" kata Karma, sambil tertawa jahil.

Nagisa yang mendengarnya, pun langsung shock. Air matanya langsung berhenti mengalir, dan matanya pun, terbelalak kaget.

"Huhh... Karma bodoh! Kau pikir kenapa, aku sampai mabuk – mabuk kan begini?! Itu semua karena kau! Aku benci! Karma bodoh!" kata Nagisa, sambil memukul – mukul pundak karma. Ia pun menangis dan bicara dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

Lalu , lanjutnya lagi. " Kalau memang bagitu, kenapa kau sampai bilang – bilang segala kalau, pasangan mu itu orang yang manis dan seksi? Ku kira, kau memilih gadis macam bitchi-sensei. Wanita macam itu, mana bisa kulampaui? Ku kira perasaan ku, akan ku buang ke tempat sampah setelah ku simpan begitu lama. Saat ku mendengar, kau sudah menjadi orang yang sukses dan sudah memiliki pasangan yang cocok, manis dan seksi. Kupikir aku akan menyerah dan berhenti menyukaimu, karena aku tidak akan bisa mengejar mu yang sudah terlampau begitu jauh dari ku. Hikss.." kata Nagisa, air matanya menjadi lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Ia pun terus – terusan, memukul – mukul pundak karma. Pukulan yang tadinya kencang pun, melemah seiring derasnya air mata yang jatuh bebas membasahi kemeja Karma.

Karma pun, jadi merasa sangat kesakitan. Bukan karena pukulan di pundaknya, tetapi mendengar perkataan dan perlakuan Nagisa saat ini. Membuatnya menjadi mengerti dan ikut merasakan, perasaan yang Nagisa miliki. Karma pun menunduk kan kepalanya, merasa bersalah terhadap Nagisa. Ia pun, menurunkan Nagisa dari gendongan nya.

Lalu, ia langsung mendekap Nagisa erat-erat. Memeluk nya erat, ia pun juga ingin menuangkan semua rasa rindu dan rasa bersalahnya itu kepada Nagisa.

"Maaf kan aku, Nagisa. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau, selama ini kau juga menyukai ku. Aku juga sebenarnya takut, kalau suatu saat kau akan menyukai gadis lain. Aku juga takut kalau, sifat mu akan berubah menjadi orang lain. Dan yang paling menakutkan adalah, kau akan melupakan ku, sebelum aku melamarmu." Kata karma.

Nagisa yang mendengarnya pun, matanya langsung terbelalak kaget. Ia pun semakin menangis keras menjadi – jadi. Karma pun, makin memeluk Nagisa erat dan mengelus surai birunya, agar tangisannya meredah. Karma merasakan surai biru itu begitu lembut, masih sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. Ia pun, membiarkan Nagisa menangis sederas – derasnya di dada bidangnya. Ia ingin agar, Nagisa bisa mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang sudah di pendamnya begitu lama. Karma pun, terus mengusap surai biru itu, sampai tangisan itu semakin meredah.

"Menangis lah, aku akan selalu memelukmu dan tidak akan meninggalkan mu seperti ini lagi. " kata Karma sambil terus mengusap surai biru itu.

"Benar kah?" kata Nagisa, sambil mendongak kan kepalanya. Melihat ke arah Karma, dan menampilkan wajahnya yang memerah, juga memelas dan mata nya yang sembab. Mulutnya terbuka, menanti sebuah jawaban.

"Iya" balas Karma singkat, sambil menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Kalau begitu, ber janjilah." Kata Nagisa, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu" katanya, dengan senyum tulus.

Karma pun menundukkan lehernya, dan Nagisa pun berjinjit. Janji mereka pun dinyatakan dalam sebuah ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama. Mereka menuangkan semua perasaan yang sudah mereka pendam selama ini, dalam sebuah ciuman hangat, namun menggairahkan. Karma pun, memeluk pinggang ramping Nagisa dan menahan kepalanya. Ia pun, melahap bibir mungil itu dan menciumnya seakan ia akan mati jika tidak melahap bibir itu. Karma dan Nagisa, saling melumat bibir pasanganya, melampiaskan rasa rindu dan menuangkan semua cinta dan nafsu yang mereka miliki. Lalu, lidah mereka saling menyatu dan bermain, sampai lupa lidah ini milik siapa.

Lidahnya? Atau pasangan nya? Biarlah, mereka pun, tak lupa untuk mengabsen deretan gigi pasangannya. Lalu, terhanyut dan mabuk dalam ciuman ini.

Karena, hanya bulan dan lorong kosong ini yang menjadi saksinya. Ciuman Karma terlalu memabukkan, dan ia pun melayang dibuatnya. Nagisa membiarkan dirinya, tenggelam dalam ciuman yang mesra dan panas ini. Menyerahkan lidahnya, pada Karma untuk diajak bercumbu makin dalam. Nagisa pun, melimpah kan kesedihannya. Dan memeluk leher karma dengan erat, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan agar dirinya tak jatuh karena kakinya mulai lemas dan tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga.

"Eengh...Karma...Karma...Ahnn..Karmah..Ah..." Nagisa terus-terusan menyebut nama Karma di sela-sela ciuman mereka, ia ingin melepas rindu dan menyebut nama Karma sebanyak ia merindukan pria ini dulu. Hatinya berdebar kencang, dan menyebut nama Karma sambil menangis.

"Nagisa..." Karma pun, membalas dengan nada rendah menggoda.

"Eenggh... Aku mencintai mu, eenghh...Karma." Lenguhan panjang nan menggoda itu, di keluar kan Nagisa. Dan membuat Karma makin terangsang, untuk melakukan lebih.

Karma pun, makin mencium Nagisa dengan ganas. Ciuman ganas itu, membuat Nagisa menumpah kan saliva dari mulut nya. Nafas nya, mulai sesak.

"Ennghh... Karma, sudah...ngghh...berhenti." kata Nagisa, yang mulai mendorong – dorong pundak Karma.

Bukannya berhenti, tetapi bibir karma malah pindah ke bawah. Untuk mencium leher putih nan jenjang, milik Nagisa. Karma benar-benar ber nafsu untuk, menjilati leher mulus itu. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa, tangannya mulai menyelusup masuk ke dalam baju Nagisa.

"Su-sudah cukuphh, eenghh...ber-enggh...henti Karmaah. I-ini tempat umum." Kata Nagisa, di sela – sela desahan nya, dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Karma, untuk kembali memperingatkan nya.

Sampai Karma pun akhirnya tersadar, bahwa ini adalah jalanan umum. Dan ia pun, tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih vulgar lagi disini. Apalagi, sampai menikmati Nagisa nya di sini. Ia pun, mulai menghentikan ciuman itu, dan menatap Nagisa. Terlihat lah wajah Nagisa yang merah padam, dengan tatapan sayu, dan saliva yang masih menempel di sudut bibirnya. Karma mulai meneguk ludahnya, menahan nafsu. Lalu, ia pun mulai menjilati sisa saliva yang masih menempel di bibir Nagisa. Dan menggendongnya, menuju apartemennya. Untuk merasakan Nagisa nya, secara menyeluruh.

xxxxxxxxxx

Saat sudah, di depan pintu apartemen. Karma mempersilah kan Nagisa masuk, Nagisa mencium bau maskulin dari dalam kamar Karma, yang membuat pikirannya jadi tambah mabuk, dan makin bergairah. Sayangnya, karena Nagisa tadi kebanyakan minum ia jadi sangat mual. Ia pun, langsung menanyakan arah toilet pada Karma. Jelas Karma tahu, apa yang membuat Nagisa langsung secepat mungkin pergi ke toilet.

Ya, itu karena salahnya sendiri sih, yang menyuruh Nagisa minum bir satu botol. Tapi, itu semua bisa juga kesempatan baginya, untuk "reuni" dengan Nagisa secara pribadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Nagisa kembali. Perutnya sudah terasa lebih baik, tetapi pikirannya masih pusing dan belum sadar seutuhnya. Karma yang tahu akan hal itu, langsung melancarkan aksinya.

Nagisa yang mabuk pun, membiarkan Karma membuka celana panjangnya dengan perlahan, menyisakan boxer birunya dan kemeja putihnya. Sesudah itu, Karma duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Lalu ia membiarkan Nagisa duduk di pahanya, dengan posisi saling berhadap-hadapan. Nagisa membiarkan pahanya, yang putih dan mulus untuk di lihat dan dielus Karma secara perlahan, yang membuatnya kegelian dan menggeliat di pangkuan Karma .

"Biarkan aku menghibur mu secara menyeluruh, apa kau siap?" kata Karma meyakinkan Nagisa.

Nagisa yang di pangkuannya pun, mengangguk dan terseyum " Iya, aku selalu menunggu saat- saat ini"

Karma pun, mencium aroma tubuh Nagisa. Lewat perpotongan leher putihnya, tercium aroma alkohol dan pheromon yang menggoda. Mambuat Karma makin terangsang, ia pun menjilati perpotongan leher itu. Dan terciptalah suara desahan, yang indah.

"Eennh..." Nagisa mendesah kegelian, ketika Karma bernafas di lehernya dan menjilatinya .

Mendengar itu, Karma tersenyum dan. Menggigiti perpotongan leher itu gemas, menghasil kan, ruam kemerahan atau yang kita sebut sebagai kissmark. Karma tersenyum puas, melihat hasil karya nya di leher Nagisa. Ia pun, berpikir ingin memonopoli Nagisa dengan tanda kissmark. Jadi Karma akan membuat tanda kissmark lagi, di area leher dan pundak. Setelah puas melihat banyak hasil karya yang ia buat, ia pun menyeringai.

"Nagisa, ingat lah bahwa setelah kau. Mempunyai tanda kemerahan ini, arti nya kau adalah milik ku dan kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Apalagi sampai bersentuhan fisik terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, karena kau seutuhnya milik ku " kata Karma sambil mencium tanda kissmark buatannya itu kembali.

"U-umm...ka-kalau begitu, apa aku juga boleh membuat tanda kemerahan ini. Di tubuh mu juga, Karma?" kata Nagisa, sambil berbicara malu-malu.

Karma tersenyum geli, saat mendengarnya. Ia pun berbisik, di telinga Nagisa.

"Boleh, silahkan saja. Buat sebanyak yang kau mau."

Nagisa pun, menunduk (ingat, Nagisa masih di pangku Karma dengan posisi hadap-hadapan) dan menggigit pundak Karma dengan ragu-ragu. Dan Karma terkikik geli, menyadari tingkah nya yang imut itu.

"Su-sudah, terima kasih" kata Nagisa malu-malu, wajahnya memerah. Lalu ia pun, memalingkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah bawah.

"Eh? Satu saja? Nanti kalo aku di rebut cewe lain, bagaimana Nagisa-chan~?" kata Karma, sambil menggoda Nagisa.

"Ka-kan sudah kukasih tanda" protes Nagisa, masih dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Eehh..? Satu saja, tidak akan berpengaruh buat banyak cewe yang mengejar ku Nagisa." Karma kembali menggoda Nagisa.

"Eehhh... harus nya, kau tutupi wajah mu itu. Agar tak banyak cewe yang menggoda mu, karma." Kata Nagisa sambil mengembungkan pipinya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia merasa cemburu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus aku kurung di rumah. Agar tidak di masuki karung, sama orang. karena manis dan mungil." Kata Karma menyeringai, sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Nagisa.

Lalu lanjutnya lagi, "Ayo buat yang banyak, agar aku gak bisa di dekati cewe lain." Kata Karma, sambil menunjuk bahunya yang ter buka sambil menyeringai seksi.

Nagisa cemberut, lalu berkata. "Huh, kau sengaja ya?"

"Eehh? engak kok, itu biar aku selalu ingat kamu aja. Terus biar aku, gak berani dekat-dekat dengan cewe lain, agar kamu tidak cemburu. Lagi pula, aku kan milikmu, jadi tandai aku sebanyak mungkin" Kata Karma sambil menyeringai seksi, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kembali bahunya yang terbuka dan menyubit pipi Nagisa, dengan tangan satunya.

"Hmmph, dasar Karma. Awas ya, kalau nanti kamu masih ngedeketin cewe lain." Kata Nagisa sambil mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

Lalu Nagisa pun, menggigit bahu yang di tunjuk Karma dengan ragu-ragu dan malu-malu. Karma pun, terkikik geli melihat hal itu.

"Su-sudah"

"hmm... anak baik" kata Karma, sambil mengelus-elus kepala Nagisa lembut sambil tersenyum.

Nagisa yang masih berada di sekitar pundak Karma pun, mendongak kan kepalanya. Melihat wajah Karma yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, mereka pun saling tatap-tatapan satu sama lain. Saling terpaku pada mata indah pasangannya, dan pesona wajah yang pasangan mereka miliki. Mereka pun, berciuman dengan penuh nafsu. Ciuman itu, semakin menggila. Karma pun, melahap dan melumat bibir mungil Nagisa. Ia pun menggit bibir dan meremas bokong Nagisa. Hal itu pun, membuat Nagisa mendesah sehingga, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, untuk menyusupkan lidahnya, ke dalam mulut Nagisa. Ia pun, mendorong – dorongan lidah dan membuat Nagisa menumpah kan saliva dari mulut nya.

Nafas nya pun, makin sesak tidak berdaya dengan lumatan bibir Karma yang makin menggila.

"Uungh...engghh..." Nagisa melenguh, mendorong – dorong pundak Karma agar menghentikan ciuman itu. Nafas nya sudah sesak, dan air matanya sudah keluar dari sudut matanya.

Bukannya berhenti, Karma malah makin terangsang dengan lenguhan Nagisa. Ia pun mengelus paha telanjang Nagisa, dan tangan yang satunya lagi membuka kancing kemeja Nagisa. Ketika kancing bajunya sudah terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh milik Nagisa, Karma pun berhenti melumat bibir Nagisa dan menyeringai ketika melihat kulit putih milik Nagisa menjadi berkeringat dan kemerahan karena panas.

Ia pun menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu, sambil menghilangkan bekas saliva yang menempel pada bibirnya sendiri. Ia pun menatapi dua puting kemerahan yang mungil milik Nagisa sambil tersenyum, lalu ia pun menciumnya. Karma mengirup aroma tubuh Nagisa, aroma tersebut membuatnya nyaman. Karma pun terus-menerus menghirup aroma itu, sambil menempelkan bibirnya dan menelusuri kulit mulus Nagisa dengan bibirnya untuk merasakan kelembutan kulit itu. Hembusan nafas Karma membuat Nagisa merasa kegelian, sesekali ia menggeliat saat tangan Karma mengelus pahanya nakal dan meremas pantatnya.

"Engghh...su-sudah, geli karm-aah" kata Nagisa protes, saat Karma mengigit lehernya dan mengelus pahanya pelan sambil, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di sekitas lehernya.

"Ssstt... sudah, diam dan nikmati saja Nagi. Kalau mau protes, salahkan saja wangi tubuhmu yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti menghirupnya." Kata Karma sambil berbisik di telinga Nagisa. Ia pun menggigit telinga itu, sambil menghirup aroma shampo di rambut Nagisa.

Nagisa merasa kegelian dengan hembusan nafas karma yang melewati area telinga dan lehernya, ia pun menggeliat tak nyaman. Karma makin terangsang dengan Nagisa yang terus menggeliat di pangkuannya. Karma pun menyeringai, menciumi leher Nagisa dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Merasakan lekukan-lekukan tubuh yang seperti tubuh wanita. Begitu mungil dan sangat pas untuk di dekap, ia pun menjatuhkan tubuh itu ke ranjang. Dua pasang saling bertemu, saling menatap mata pasangannya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Karma, jadikan aku milik mu malam ini" Nagisa mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan memohon sambil merentangkan dan membuka kedua tangannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang minta di peluk ibunya, manis sekali.

Siapa orang yang cukup tega menolak hal tersebut? Jika Karma menolak permintaan Nagisa, tolong gampar dia sekarang. Tanpa di minta pun, ia akan menjadikan dan mendominasi Nagisa malam ini. Karma pun, menerima permintaan Nagisa dengan balas memeluknya.

Karma pun, menyeringai jahil sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Nagisa dan berbisik. " Baiklah, kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keperjakaan mu sekarang."

Belum sempat membalas perkataan iseng Karma, bibir Nagisa di bungkam oleh ciuman panas itu lagi. Lidah Karma memang senang mengajak lidah Nagisa untuk berdansa rupanya. Bibir Karma melumat bibir mungil Nagisa, terjadi adegan saling dorong-dorongan lidah. Ciuman itu semakin ganas dan saliva mereka mulai banjir dan membasahi bibir mereka. Pendingin udara yang sudah di aktifkan di ruangan Karma pun, menjadi kehilang fungsinya. Karena temperature udara di sekitar mereka menjadi semakin memanas seiring dengan gesekkan lidah mereka.

Saat nafas mereka sudah mulai sesak dan saliva sudah membanjiri mulut Nagisa, Karma pun menyapu saliva itu dengan lidahnya. Lalu menggigit dan menarik pelan belahan bibir atas Nagisa, mungil dan kenyal, itu lah yang Karma rasakan. Karma pun menggigiti bibir mungil itu kecil-kecil, benar-benar gemas dengan tingkat kekenyalan yang bibir itu miliki.

"Uumnhh..." Nagisa merasa gelisah ketika, bibir mungilnya di gigiti kecil-kecil.

Mendengar desahan itu, gairah Karma makin membara. Karma pun, menelusuri kulit wajah lembut itu dengan bibirnya. Menuju ke daerah leher. Merasakan perpotongan kulit leher yang begitu menggoda, dengan feromon yang sangat merangsang. Membuat gairah Karma terbakar lagi dan lagi, ketika ia mengirup aroma itu.

"Cup" dimulai dengan sebuah ciuman kecil, lalu menggigit perpotongan leher itu pelan.

"Enggh...Annhh..." sebuah erangan manis tercipta, dari pemilik leher. Akibat rasa gelisa dan geli yang di timbulkan oleh mulut nakal sang lawan main.

Tidak bosan-bosan Karma menciumi perpotongan leher itu, sehingga membuat Nagisa menggeliat gelisah, karena rasa geli dan sakit yang di timbulkan oleh setiap hembusan nafas,ciuman dan gigitan yang Karma berikan.

Bibir Karma pun, mulai bergerak menelusuri bagian dada. Mencicipi rasa puting merah muda Nagisa, menjilatnya dan memilinnya dengan lidah. Menciptakan desahan indah.

"Engghh..geli..ahh"

Tubuh Nagisa gemetar, ketika Karma memilin putingnya dengan lidah yang menciptakan rasa geli yang luar biasa.

Karma menyeringai saat, puting itu mengeras dan merasakan tubuh mungil Nagisa gemetaran karena sapuan lidahnya. Lalu Karma menyedot puting itu, dan menggigitnya perlahan. Nagisa melonjak kaget saat putingnya di hisap dan di gigit.

"Akkhh... ja-jangan di gigit."

Nagisa meringis dan menggigit bibirnya, sambil menjambak dan meremas rambut Karma. Desahan Nagisa bagaikan bahan bakar yang membakar nafsu Karma, hisapan itu pun menguat dan ia pun, memainkan puting itu dengan lidahnya.

"Ka-karma, ber-berhenti...sakithh."

Jambakkan Nagisa makin menguat, hal itu menyadarkan Karma dari nafsu yang memuncak. Karma pun, melihat wajah Nagisa.

Wajah Nagisa sangat merah, bahkan menyaingi warna rambutnya. Saliva yang keluar di sudut bibinya dan bibir yang membengkak karena Nagisa menggigit bibirnya saat Karma sedang memainkan putingnya. Nafas yang memburu dan mata yang memelas, penampilan Nagisa benar-benar berantakan dan makin membuat Karma tak ingin berhenti melakukannya. Tapi saat itu juga, ia merasa iba Nagisa yang sudah menangis kesakitan .

"Sakit ya, Nagisa? " kata Karma dengan wajah menyesal.

Ia melihat ke arah puting Nagisa yang sudah membengkak merah. Sepertinya jika ia memainkan puting itu sedikit lagi, puting itu akan mengeluarkan darah. Ia terlalu kasar saat memainkan puting Nagisa.

"Hmm.." jawab Nagisa singkat, dengan anggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tak akan bermain kasar lagi. Jadi jangan menangis lagi,oke? " kata Karma, sambil mengusap kepala Nagisa lembut.

Lalu ia pun mencium dan menghapus air mata Nagisa, dan ia pun mencium bibir itu lembut, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Nagisa pun memegang tangan Karma lembut, dan tangan Karma diarahkan untuk mengusap wajahnya.

"Tak apa-apa, sentuh aku lagi. Karma " kata Nagisa sambil tersenyum dan dengan matanya yang sendu.

"Baiklah"

Kali ini, Karma menyentuh perut mulus Nagisa dengan lebih lembut lagi. Kedua tangannya menelusuri kulit putih itu dengan lebih lembut dan hati-hati, ia takut jika Nagisa akan menangis lagi, karena sentuhannya. Ia tak ingin menikmati sex ini sendirian, ia ingin Nagisa juga ikut merasakan kesenangan, bukan kesakitan yang akan membuatnya menangis sedih.

Bagikan sebuah porcelain mahal, tubuh Nagisa mempunyai lekukan tubuh yang sempurna juga kelembutan kulit yang membuat Karma ingin terus merasakannya dan menyentuhnya lebih lagi.

Karma pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut itu, sehingga hembusan nafas Karma membuat Nagisa merasa kegelian. Lalu Karma, mencium perut itu pelan dan menjilatnya, sehingga tubuh Nagisa gemetar akibat sensasi kegelian itu.

Karma pun, menjilatnya dan menggigit perut itu, dan menelusuri tubuh Nagisa dengan bibirnya, lalu ia akan membuat tanda kepemilikan di mana pun ia mau.

"Cup"

"Annh..."

"Cup"

"Enggghh...Anhh...Ka-Karma"

"Ahh...indahnya" kata Karma, sambil mengelus dan memperhatikan bentuk tubuh itu. Memuji pemandangan indah di depannya .

"He..hentikan"

Erangan tak ada habisnya, Nagisa terlalu menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Karma di tubuhnya.

Karma pun, tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya di seluruh tubuh Nagisa. Banyak sekali, mulai dari leher sampai pinggul.

"Kau adalah milikku, Nagisa" kata Karma sambil tersenyum puas, melihat wajah Nagisa yang memerah malu.

"Kau juga milikku, Karma" kata Nagisa tersenyum, sambil menyentuh hasil karyanya di pundak Karma.

"Kalau begitu, tunggangi aku. Sayang " kata Karma, berbisik di telinga Nagisa dengan nada menggoda sambil menggigit telinga itu.

"Eh? Menunggangimu?" kata Nagisa, dengan nada ragu dan bingung

"Ya, duduk lah diatas pinggulku. Lalu kau boleh menyentuh ku, seperti aku menyentuh mu."

"Harus kah? Jangankan menyentuhmu, di sentuh olehmu saja tubuhku sudah bergetar" kata Nagisa dengan nada ragu dan wajah memelas, ia merasa tidak mampu melakukannya.

"Ya, karena dari tadi aku yang menyentuhmu terus. Jadi sekarang aku ingin di sentuh olehmu." Kata Karma menyeringai seksi ke arah Nagisa.

Mereka mulai berganti posisi, Karma yang tidur telentang dengan kemeja yang sudah terlepas menunjukkan tubuhnya yang seksi dan berotot. Juga celana yang sudah di turunkan sampai paha, menampilkan tonjolan bulat besar yang tertutupi boxer hitam di tengah selangkangannya. Saat Nagisa melihat tonjolan besar itu pun, ia meneguk ludah dan mulai menduduki area pinggul Karma.

Nagisa menduduki pinggul Karma, lalu menjepit pinggulnya dengan pahanya. Setelah itu merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu bibir mungil itu menelusuri dada bidang yang kekar itu, merasakan lekukan otot yang membentuk tubuhnya. Nagisa pun meraba perut sixpack Karma, sambil menelan ludah. Tergoda dengan pundak tegap itu, ia pun menggigitnya pelan lalu mencium area leher. Saat Karma merasakan bibir mungil Nagisa menyusuri lehernya, ia pun jadi terangsang dan penisnya mulai tegang. Ia pun, mengarahkan kepala Nagisa untuk mencium bibirnya. Ciuman panas pun, di mulai kembali. Tapi kali ini, bukan lidah karma yang mendominasi. Tetapi, lidah Nagisa yang membuat ciuman itu memanas. Karma membiarkan bibir mungil Nagisa yang mengulum dan melahap bibirnya, serta mendominasi permainannya.

Saliva pun sudah membanjiri mulutnya, dan Nagisa pun mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut. Karma pun menjilat cairan saliva yang membanjiri mulutnya, dan melihat wajah Nagisa yang memerah panas dan berkeringat, serta bibir merah yang bengkak dan basah. Melihat wajah menggoda itu pun, Karma jadi benar-benar tegang sekarang. Tangan nakal Karma pun, mulai meraba dan meremas bokong, dan paha putih mulus milik Nagisa, yang sedang berkeringat. Sentuhan lembut tangan Karma pun, menciptakan alunan desahan indah.

"Ahhh...Karma-ah"

Desahan tersebut, membuat milik Karma makin tegang. Ahh..sepertinya penis Karma sudah ereksi sekarang, ia merasa miliknya sedikit berkedut. Nagisa pun langsung tersentak kaget, merasakan benda yang di dudukinya ini mulai membesar. Mata Nagisa pun membulat dan dengan wajah malu-malu Nagisa pun berkata

"Ka-Karmah...milik mu besar sekali. Cepatlah...a-aku...su-sudah tidak tahan, a-aku ingin..."

Merasakan penis besar sedang mengeras di area selangkangannya, Jelas-jelas Nagisa sedang menduduki pinggulnya dan penis mereka saling bersempetan. Sepertinya Nagisa sudah mulai orgasme, ia merasa nikmat sekali dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Karma.

Karma pun, langsung menahan pinggul Nagisa.

"Sa-sabar...jika kamu ingin kenikmatan, kamu harus sabar. Jangan buru-buru keluar" kata Karma dengan nafas tersengal-sengal menahan nafsu untuk bermain secara terburu-buru.

Nagisa pun, menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan mulai melanjutkan sentuhan tangan dan bibirnya di tubuh Karma. Karma pun membalas sentuhan Nagisa dan meremas bokong Nagisa. Seiring dengan lamanya permainan, jepitan paha Nagisa di pinggul Karma, pun makin menguat. Nafas Karma pun sempat berhenti saat Nagisa menggigit putingnya yang sedang mengeras. Penis mereka sudah saling berkedut. Nagisa pun, tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Ingat, sebelumnya Nagisa masih memakai boxer. Jadi ia pun, melepas boxernya terlebih dahulu lalu, Nagisa pun menghentakkan pinggulnya. Menabrakkan penis kerasnya dengan milik Karma yang masih tertutupi boxer, untuk merasakan benda bulat besar, menyatu di celah selangkangannya.

"Ahh...Eengnh...Nagisa-ah" terdengar desahan nikmat Karma, saat miliknya yang sedang mengeras di hentakkan oleh milik Nagisa yang juga mengeras.

Nagisa pun, mulai menggoyang kan pinggulnya dan menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Karma. Kenikmatan terasa saat keduanya di gesekkan dan Nagisa pun menguatkan jepitan pahanya, sehingga penis Karma terasa sesak dan miliknya pun makin mengeras. Nagisa pun, makin merasa nikmat karena ukuran milik Karma makin membesar. Frekuensi gesekkan dan goyangan pinggulnya makin di percepat, Nagisa benar-benar bernafsu untuk menggesekkan penisnya dengan milik Karma.

"Ahhh...engghh"

"Ahhh...ngghhh...nikmat. Karma...aku sudah tidak tahan, ayo ejukasi (mengeluarkan sperma) bersama-sama"

Karma pun mengangguk setuju, lalu Nagisa pun ejukasi duluan dan disusul dengan Karma. Nagisa masih duduk diatas Karma, lalu sperma pun membanjiri celah jarak antar keduanya. Nafas keduanya pun tersengal-sengal, dan tubuh mereka pun lemas.

Celana boxer Karma pun basah, dan Karma tak merasa nyaman. Ia pun meminta Nagisa untuk melepaskan boxer miliknya. Celana boxer itu melekat pada penisnya, sehingga bentuknya pun menjadi makin jelas.

Nagisa pun, tergoda untuk menyentuh nya. Ia pun meraba milik Karma, dan sepertinya penis itu kembali menegang.

"Hmm...kau nakal Nagisa, aku hanya memintamu untuk melepas boxer ku lho" kata Karma sambil menyeringai.

"Ughh..bi-biarkan, saja." Kata Nagisa sambil memasang wajah malu, tapi ia tak bisa untuk tidak menyentuh penis Karma yang sudah menyita perhatiannya.

"Hmm...apa kamu akan menghisapnya?" kata Karma, dengan nada menggoda sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa?! Ughh...tentu saja tidak, aku tidak semesum itu" kata Nagisa shock mendengarnya.

"Boleh saja, kalau kau mau menghisapnya. Tapi jangan sampai tersedak, karena kau sendiri yang bilang kalau milikku besar sekali" kata Karma, menggoda Nagisa dengan mengulang perkataan Nagisa tadi, saat ia benar-benar bernafsu untuk menggesekkan penisnya.

"Ughh..berisik!" Nagisa pun, menjerit karena malu dengan perkataannya tadi.

Dengan kesal, Nagisa pun langsung membuka boxer Karma dengan kasar. Lalu, Nagisa pun shock saat melihat penampilan dan ukuran penis itu. Mungkin, itu penis paling besar yang pernah dilihatnya secara langsung.

Ia pun, tertarik untuk meraba penis itu. Mengelusnya perlahan, memegang dua bola besar di pangkalnya. Mengelus penis itu dari pangkal ke ujung. Penis itu pun, mulai ereksi (tegang/mengeras) kembali, menunjukkan otot-ototnya. Pikiran nakal terlintas di kepalanya, ia pun mengenggam penis itu dan mengocoknya.

"Enggh...Aanggnhh...Nagisa-ah, kau nakal sekali" kata Karma dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

Nafas Nagisa pun, mulai memburu karena nafsu. Ia pun menjilat pelan, ujung penis itu dengan gerakkan melingkar. Karma pun, terbawa gairah dan langsung memegang kepala Nagisa agar lebih dekat ke penisnya.

Mulut kecil Nagisa pun, mulai melahap separuh penis itu. Mulutnya mulai penuh.

"Angghh...hisap lah" kata Karma sambil mendorong tenguk Nagisa, agar penisnya bisa masuk semuanya ke mulut mungil itu.

"Hmmpp"

Nagisa tidak mampu untuk, terus melahap semua penis Karma ke dalam mulutnya. Karma pun, terbakar gairah dan tidak sabar. Ia pun mendorong kepala Nagisa secara tiba-tiba dengan cepat, sehingga Nagisa pun hampir tersedak.

"Hmmpp...ngghh"

Seluruh penis itu pun, masuk dalam mulut kecilnya. Kedua bola milik Karma pun, juga masuk ke dalamnya.

"Angghh..cepat, hisap...Ahhn"

Nagisa pun, menghisap penis Karma kuat-kuat. Benar-benar di buat bernafsu karenanya. Rahangnya pun, rasanya ingin lepas. Tetapi ia terus menghisapnya dan mengulumnya. Karma pun, tidak kuat dengan sensasi yang ia dapatkan. Gigi-gigi kecil Nagisa menggerus pelan penisnya dan lidah itu, terus menjilati dan menggoyangkan penisnya. Sehingga ia mulai orgasme. Gairahnya memuncak, dan seperti sebentar lagi ia akan ejukasi untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Karma terus menahan kepala Nagisa, agar mulut itu bisa terus melahap semua penisnya. Nafas Nagisa pun sudah sesak, dan ia pun merasakan orgasme hebat akibat sensasi yang ia rasakan saat menghisap penis milik Karma. Ia pun menyedotnya kuat-kuat lalu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, dan menggoda bola penis itu dengan jilatan lidahnya.

"Hnnngh...enghh" desah Nagisa.

Penis itu sudah penuh akan sperma, dan sebentar lagi ia akan ejukasi. Nagisa pun menghisap penis itu dengan sangat kuat, dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sehingga, penis terkocok akibat gerakkan kepala Nagisa.

"Engghh"

"Akkhhh"

Gerakkan kepala Nagisa pun, makin cepat.

Croot!

"Aahhnnn...enngghh..ennh...Nagisa-ahh.." desahan panjang Karma keluarkan.

Sperma Karma pun, menyembur kencang di dalam mulut Nagisa. Tangan Karma pun, langsung menahan kepala Nagisa. Agar Nagisa menelan semuanya.

"Hnnnggh..."

Nagisa tersedak, akibat banyaknya sperma yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sperma itu pun, juga muncrat ke wajahnya.

"Engghh...telan semuanya"

Nagisa pun, menurutinya dan langsung menelan sperma itu. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk saat menelannya. Tenggorokkannya sakit, karena penis Karma yang menusuk tenggorokannya. Ia pun meneteskan air mata, karena sakit yang ia rasakan saat menelan sperma itu. Sperma itu pun menetes dari sudut bibirnya, dan jatuh ke dada bidangnya.

Sesudah sperma di mulutnya di telan, ia pun telungkup di atas kasur dan tubuhnya pun lemas. Karma pun, melihat tubuh Nagisa yang tidak berdaya. Ia pun mengangkat wajah itu, dan memperhatikan spermanya di sudut bibir Nagisa.

"Biarkan aku mencicipinya" kata Karma, sambil melihat bibir bengkak Nagisa yang di basahi sperma miliknya.

"Hmm..." Nagisa menjawabnya lemah dan menutup matanya, membiarkan Karma mencicipi spermanya lewat mulutnya.

Karma pun, membantu tubuh lemas Nagisa untul duduk di depannya. Lalu, mencium bibir bengkak Nagisa dengan perlahan.

Menelusuri pinggiran bibir itu, dengan lidahnya. Menjilati spermanya, yang menempel pada bibir Nagisa. Bibir Nagisa bengkak dan basah, Nagisa pun hanya diam saja. Pasrah memberikan bibirnya tanpa perlawanan, tubuhnya lemas dan pikirannya kosong. Karma pun, merasakan kekenyalan bibir Nagisa begitu menggoda. Di tambah lagi, bibir itu di lumuri dengan cairan sperma miliknya . Ugghh...begitu manis.

Merasakan tidak adanya perlawanan. Karma pun, mengulum dan menggigit bibir mungil itu. Dan mengulumnya penuh nafsu.

"Hmmpp"

Nagisa mendorong tubuh Karma, nafasnya sesak. Tetapi tangan Karma menahan kepalanya, agar mereka bisa terus berciuman.

"Annghh...le-lepas, Karma " kata Nagisa, di sela-sela ciuman panas itu. Ia memohon dan mendorong bahu Karma, dengan tangannya yang gemetar dan tubuh lemas.

Karma pun menyeringai, libidonya meningkat saat adanya perlawanan dari Nagisa. Ia pun mengelus kepala Nagisa pelan, lalu mendorongnya ke kasur. Lalu, mereka pun ada dalam posisi. Dimana Nagisa sedang terlentang, di bawah kurungan lengan kekar Karma. Lengan kekar itu, bagaikan kurungan kokoh baginya. Tidak ada tempat untuk kabur. Merasa takut dengan tindakan Karma yang mendadak kasar, Nagisa langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Ka-Karma? Tolong lembut sedikit" katanya, dengan nada gemetar.

Melihat Nagisanya ketakutan, Karma pun langsung menyadarkan dirinya untuk lebih lembut. Ia tak ingin Nagisa tersakiti seperti sebelumnya. Ahh...saat berhubungan dengan Nagisa, Karma memang sulit mengendalikan nafsunya yang memuncak.

"Ah...maaf Nagisa, aku hampir kebablasan. Aku akan lebih lembut lagi." Ia pun mencium kening Nagisa dengan lembut, dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Hehe...tidak apa, lanjutkan saja"

Nagisa sedikit tertawa senang saat Karma mencium keningnya lebut, ia merasa benar-benar dicintai.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Karma pun, bertanya dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"Hehe tak apa, cukup perlakukan aku dengan lembut saja." Katanya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Nagisa, Karma pun membalasnya. Sambil menelusuri wajah Nagisa dengan bibirnya. "Dasar, bilang saja ingin dimanja dengan lembut"

"Hehe...tuh, tahu."

Karma pun, mengelus wajah Nagisa lembut dengan satu telapak tangannya yang besar. Ia pun tersenyum lembut. Senyum lembut itu pun, di balas Nagisa. Mereka pun saling menatap mata pasangannya, hanya dengan menatap mata. Mereka bisa merasakan bahwa, perasaan diantara keduanya tulus.

"Aku, mencintaimu. Nagisa" kata Karma dengan nada yang lembut, sambil terus menyusuri wajah manis Nagisa.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku juga mencitaimu, Karma" kata Nagisa dengan terus menatap mata Karma.

"Ehmm...kalau begitu, bolehkah aku...err" mulut Karma seperti tersendat saat ia ingin mengatakan, bahwa ia ingin menjebol Nagisa malam ini.

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan Karma, ia pun langsung mentup mulut Karma dengan satu jarinya.

"Sstt... aku izinkan. Karena, aku sudah lama menunggunya dan menginginkannya."

"Kalau begitu, jangan menyesal ya? Soalnya nanti, kau sudah bukan Nagisa yang suci lagi. Khekhekhe" kata Karma dengan nada mengejek sambil menyeringai.

Nagisa hanya membalas ejekan Karma, dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Ingatkan aku untuk pelan-pelan ya, ittadakimasu"

Karma pun, menggigit leher Nagisa. Mulai menciptakan sebuah kissmark, nafas nya menghembus di leher Nagisa. Membuatnya merasa kegelian dan mendesah, melihat mulut mungil itu terbuka. Karma pun, langsung mengulumnya dan merasakan dorongan lidah Nagisa di mulutnya.

Nagisa pun, terhanyut dalam permainan lidah Karma. Ia pun, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Karma, dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Kedua lidah itu, saling bergelut. Mulut yang mendominasi pun, mengulum bibir mungil itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Tubuh Nagisa lemas, akibat ciuman panas itu. Tubuhnya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, ia pun mencoba untuk bicara pada Karma. Tapi, setiap kali ia mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengambil nafas. Karma malah memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan menahan pergerakan kepala Nagisa.

"Karm..umphh..tungg-" protesnya hanya melayang di udara, tanpa didengar Karma.

Karma sepertinya benar-benar mencintai dan kecanduan akan, ciuman dan bibir Nagisa. Sehingga, tidak ingin lepas semenitpun. Tetapi, tubuh mereka secara biologis membutuhkan nafas. Dan Karma, sadar akan dorongan dari tangan Nagisa di bahunya.

Karma pun, melepas ciuman mereka dan membiarkan benang saliva menetes saat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Nagisa pun, mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya memerah panas, dan bibirnya pun memerah bengkak. Keringat menetes di kening mereka berdua, menunjukkan udara panas yang diakibatkan ciuman mereka tadi.

"Haahh...hahh...Ka-Karma, pelan-pelan sedikit. Aku pusing" protes Nagisa, sambil menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan tangannya yang lemas, Nagisa mendorong lemah bahu Karma, agar suhu panas di sekitar mereka berdua berkurang. Dan ia memiliki ruang untuk bernafas, dengan lebih bebas.

Suhu tubuh Nagisa memanas, tubuh dan wajahnya memerah juga berkeringat. Bibirnya merah membengkak, dan basah akibat ciuman tadi. Matanya sayu. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya lemas, akibat sudah bermain dua ronde. Karma pun, mengambil nafas sambil mengamati pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya.

Nagisa kelihatan tak berdaya dan keringat membasahi lehernya, membuatnya sangat ingin menyantap kulit leher itu. Lalu, Karma pun menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Nagisa yang menahan bahunya tadi, dan langsung mengunci pergerakan tangannya. Dengan menahannya, di kedua sisi di samping kepala Nagisa.

Dengan cekatan, ia pun langsung menyantap kulit leher yang halus itu. Menjilatnya, lalu menggigitnya perlahan.

"Ennghh..."

Cup

"Aahh..."

Krauk

"Ennghh...sakit"

Karma benar-benar menikmati setiap inci leher itu, dan Nagisa meringis saat Karma menggigit seluruh lehernya. Sehingga menciptakan banyak luka memerah. Nyeri di lehernya, disebabkan Karma yang menjilat bekas gigitan di kulit tipisnya.

Nagisa meronta dengan menggerakkan tangannya, tetapi usahanya tidak berhasil. Karma memiliki fisik dan otot yang lebih kuat, dari pada Nagisa. Ia hanya bisa meringis, sambil mengingatkan Karma untuk terus halus padanya.

Setelah puas menikmati kulit leher itu, Karma pun mulai menjamah puting Nagisa. Karma menyeringai saat, puting Nagisa menegang akibat terangsang oleh sentuhan jari Karma. Ia pun, mulai menciumi dada Nagisa. Lalu, menjilati puting yang menengang sambil memainkan jarinya, di puting sebelahnya.

Karma mengulum puting itu lembut, sambil menggoda puting itu dengan lidahnya. Lalu dengan sengaja, saat puting itu mengeras. Karma pun, meniup puting itu. Menciptakan sensasi yang sangat geli.

"Ennghh...geli Karma" protes Nagisa.

Tetapi, Karma terus memainkan puting itu. Dengan memilinnya, dan mengulum sertelah itu meniup puting itu. Desahan kegelian dan erangan protes, terus diucapkan Nagisa. Tapi Karma, hanya membiarkan protes itu melayang di udara.

Tangan Karma pun, meraba lekukan perut Nagisa. Mencium lekukan indah tersebut, dan memberikan banyak kissmark pada perut Nagisa.

Karmamenatap tubuh Nagisa secara keseluruhan, lalu tersenyum dengan melihat tubuh Nagisa yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark darinya. Tangannya pun, mengelus pinggang Nagisa yang lebar sampai pahanya yang basah.

Karma mengangkat sebelah kaki Nagisa, lalu mengecup bagian dalam pahanya. Kaki Nagisa terlalu indah, ia pun menciumi dan mengagumi kaki itu sampai ke ujung jarinya.

Setelah puas menciumi dan melepaskan hasratnya, pada kaki itu. Karma pun mengelus paha Nagisa, tangannya merambat naik sampai ke pinggul.

"Nagisa, berbalik badanlah. Aku akan mulai menyatukan tubuh kita berdua. Kau siap?" kata Karma, meyakinkan Nagisa terlebih dahulu.

"Y-ya, tapi ingat Karma. Pelan-pelan" kata Nagisa mengingatkan.

"Ya, selama kau siap. Aku akan selalu berusaha pelan-pelan"

Nagisa mulai membalikkan badannya, posisi tubuhnya menelungkup. Menampilkan bokong indah bulatnya, Karma mulai meraba bokong bulat itu. Lalu meremasnya perlahan, Nagisapun mendesah saat bokongnya diremas terlalu kencang. Bokong tersebut begitu kenyal,bulat, menggemaskan dan menggoda bagi Karma, ia pun. Mencium bokong tersebut, menjilatnya lalu menggigitnya perlahan. Sesekali saat Karma meremas bokong kenyal Nagisa, ia pun tergoda untuk menampar bokong tersebut.

"Angghh..." Nagisa pun, mendesah merasakan kenikmatan. Saat bokongnya di tampar dan di remas, lalu di cium oleh Karma.

Plakk

"Aannhh...Karma...Yamete"

Bukannya berhenti, saat mendengar desahan Nagisa. Karma pun, terpacu untuk lebih menggoda bokong tersebut. Lalu, ia pun menampar bokong itu sekali lagi, lalu menghisapnya perlahan menimbulkan kissmark.

"Eengghh...Karma...ikeh..aahh...kimochi" desah Nagisa, saat Karma kembali meremas bokongnya.

Selama Karma memainkan bokong Nagisa, Nagisa selalu mendesah dan menjeritkan namanya. Karma pun merasakan kepuasan, saat namanya di sebut dengan nada memohon di sela-sela desahan Nagisa. Hal ini membuat, libido Karma meningkat.

Karma merasakan, penisnya sudah berkedut tak sabar. Ia pun, mulai membungkam mulut Nagisa. Dengan memasukkan tiga jarinya, ke dalam mulut Nagisa. Karma memasukkan ke tiga jarinya, sebagai ganti pelumas. Ia pun, memaju-mundurkan jarinya. Agar jari-jarinya basah, Nagisa pun menghisap jari itu dengan penuh nafsu. Setelah jarinya cukup basah, Karma pun menarik jarinya. Lalu ia, mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Nagisa.

"Aaanghh...eennhh...Karma..ahh" Nagisa menjerit kaget, saat Karma memasukkan satu jarinya, secara tiba-tiba ke dalam lubang Nagisa.

Lubang Nagisa terasa sangat sempit dan hangat, namun lubang itu serasa menarik karma ke dalam. Nagisa merasakan sakit dan lubangnya berkedut, ia pun meneteskan air matanya sedikit dan menjeritkan nama karma. Lubang itu pun berkedut, dan seakan menghisap jari Karma untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Merasakan jarinya dijepit, oleh dinding yang kuat. Ia pun, mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Yang membuat Nagisa menggeliat. Setelah itu Ia memaju-mundurkan jarinya, lalu mencoba mencari prostat (titik kenikmatan) milik Nagisa.

"Aaahh...Aahhh...karma-ah...ikeh" Nagisa terus mendesah saat jari Karma, bergerak-gerak di dalam lubangnya.

"Ehh...tahan sedikit Nagisa, penisku masih lebih nikmat dari pada jari ini" goda Karma, saat melihat Nagisa menggeliat kenikmatan. Saat lubangnya di masuki.

Karma pun, dengan sabar mencari-cari titik kenikmatan Nagisa. Ia pun, memasukkan jarinya sedikit lebih dalam, lalu menekukkan jarinya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Nagisa langsung mengerang panjang dan menggeliat, tubuhnya juga tegang seperti terkena setruman listrik.

Setelah sabar mencari-cari, akhirnya Karma menemukan spot Nagisa. Ia merasakan ada tonjolan dalam lubang itu, Karma pun menyeringai puas. Dengan sekali sentakan, jarinya pun menghantam kuat prostat tersebut.

"Anggkhh...aahhh...Karma..ahhnn.." Nagisa kaget dan tubuhnya menggeliat hebat, saat mendapat sentakan kuat dari jari Karma.

"Bagaimana? Enak Nagisa?" katanya sambil menyeringai. Karma menggodanya, saat berhasil menemukan spot milik Nagisa.

"Eengghh...enak..Karmaah.." jawabnya lemah. Kepalanya pusing, penuh oleh nafsu.

Lalu Karma, menggerakkan jari-jarinya kembali. Merasa lubang tersebut mulai longgar, ia pun memasukkan kedua jarinya.

"Aahhh..." Nagisa menjerit, merasakan ada benda asing yang kembali memasuki tubuhnya.

Karma menggerakkan kedua jarinya memutar, mencoba melonggarkan lubang ketat Nagisa. Agar muat di masuki oleh penisnya. Nagisa menjerit dan mendesah nikmat, saat Karma mencoba melonggarkan dan bermain-main dengan lubanya.

Gerakan jari Karma berubah, jarinya membentuk seperti gunting untuk melebarkan lubang Nagisa. Dirasa sudah lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, Karma berpikir akan memsukkan tiga jari dalam lubang itu.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan memasukkan tiga jari ku sekaligus" kata Karma di samping telinga Nagisa.

"E-eh..tunggu, aku be-Aahhh" kata-kata Nagisa terhenti, dan di gantikan oleh desahan, saat merasakan lubangnya di masuki oleh tiga jari Karma.

Ketiga jari itu, masuk makin dalam dan melonggarkan lubangnya yang sempit. Nagisa menjerit saat jari-jari itu menyentuh prostatnya, meskipun lubangnya merasa sakit saat di longgarkan. Tetapi ada perasaan nikmat tersendiri saat jari-jari itu memainkan lubangnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, merasakan adanya perasaan nikmat yang adiktif saat Karma menggoda lubangnya dengan berbagai cara. Terkadang jari-jari itu membentuk seperti gunting, lalu membuat gerakan maju-mundur atau dengan cepat menghantam prostatnya. Nagisa merasa frustasi dengan gerakan jari-jari yang bergerak dalam lubangnya, ia pun pasrah pada gerakan permainan jari Karma. Tanpa sadar Nagisa pun, terbuai dan menikmati gerakan jari Karma di lubangnya.

Setelah puas memainkan jarinya, dan lubang Nagisa sudah cukup longgar. Karma pun menarik jarinya keluar. Terdengar desahan nikmat sekaligus erangan kecewa keluar dari mulut Nagisa.

"Aahhnn...kenapa di tarik?" dengan nada kecewa, Nagisa melihat kearah Karma dengan wajah memelas.

"Ehh? Kau mau lagi? Kau nakal sekali" goda Karma sambil terkikik geli.

"Ahh...tolong masukkan lagi" kata Nagisa dengan nada memohon dan wajah memelas , yang membuat Karma ingin sekali menggodanya.

"Aku lelah, lakukan dengan jari mu sendiri" katanya dengan nada bicara yang acuh, sambil membalikkan badan ke arah lain. Tetapi ia menyeringai saat tahu, Nagisa kesal dengan sikap acuhnya dan mencoba memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Nagisa mencoba memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang miliknya. Ia pun, mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya sama seperti apa yang Karma lakukan.

Tapi rasanya berbeda, tak sama seperti saat jari Karma memasuki lubangnya. Dirinya tak terpuaskan. Ia hanya ingin jari Karma yang ada di dalam lubangnya.

"Aahh...Karma? please?" Katanya dengan nada frustasi, wajahnya memelas tau dirinya sedang di isengi

"Ehh apa kau hanya mau jariku? tak mau penisku? Waah...mengecewakan, padahal aku menyisakan tenaga ku untuk melakukannya bersamamu"

"A-aku juga mau itu! " kata Nagisa yang keceplosan, sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya, lalu wajahnya memerah.

"Tolong minta lah yang benar Nagisa" kata Karma sambil terkikik geli, melihat Nagisa yang keceplosan.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, aku tak menginginkannya. Bukanya Karma yang menginginkannya?" katanya sambil membuang muka layaknya tsundere, malu ketahuan mesum.

"Eh...jangan bohong, jujur saja. Kamu juga menginginkannya kan?" kata Karma sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Nagisa gemas. Baginya Nagisa yang mendadak tsundere, seperti kucing yang ketahuan mencuri ikan.

Sadar ia tak bisa bohong di hadapan Karma, ia melihat Karma dengan tatapan kesal yang kelihatan imut di mata karma, pipinya mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Ayolah Nagisa, bicaralah jika kau mau" Kata Karma sambil menyeringai.

Nagisa membuat pose menungging, bokongnya menghadap Karma. Lalu dengan gerakan malu-malu, ia sedikit menggoyangkan bokongnya. Menggoda Karma.

"Karma, maukah kau memasukkan penismu ke dalam lubang milikku?" Kata Nagisa dengan wajah merah padam malu dan, tatapan memelas. Nagisa benar-benar malu meminta hal seperti ini kepada Karma.

Karma menyeringai puas, lalu ia memegang pinggul Nagisa. Mengarahkannya ke arah penisnya, mereka membuat pose Doggy Style. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Karma mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua.

Sambil merasakan penisnya berada di dalam Nagisa, ia pun memeluk tubuh itu dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Nagisa pun meringis dan mendesah "K-karma..anhh...akhh...sakitth"

Nagisa merasakan lubangnya di masuki oleh benda asing, yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Meskipun sudah di longgarkan sebelumnya, lubangnya serasa di sobek oleh penis Karma yang sudah sangat mengeras.

Karma pun mencium leher Nagisa dan menenangkannya

"Sstt...tenanglah" katanya, sambil berbisik di telinga Nagisa.

Meskipun sudah di longgarkan, tetapi lubang Nagisa tetap terasa ketat. Lubang itu berkedut, dan penis nya serasa di tarik lebih dalam lalu di pijat oleh dinding lubang itu.

"Ennghhnn...Ahhnn...Ahh..."

Karma mendesah karena kenikmatan yang di rasakan penisnya,

Merasa sudah mulai terbiasa, Karma mulai menggerakkan penisnya, memaju mundurkannya secara teratur.

Nafas Nagisa memburu, merasakan kenikmatan saat lubangnya secara perlahan di longgarkan dengan penis Karma.

"Aahh...enak, Karma...terus...ahh..." kata Nagisa, dengan nada memohon sambil mengeluarkan desahan nikmat dari mulut mungilnya.

Merasa sudah siap, Karma mulai menyentakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Nagisa dengan kuat. Lalu menciumi leher dan pundak belakang Nagisa.

"Eenggh...Aahh...teruskan, Karmaah..Annhh...nikmathh" kepalanya pusing, penuh oleh nafsu.

"Eengghhnn...ahhhnn... Nagisa..." desah Karma merasakan nikmat, saat penisnya di pijat di dalam lubang itu. Wajah Karma memerah dan nafasnya memburu.

Karma pun, memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Merasakan kenyamanan di dalam lubang Nagisa, ritme pergerakan penisnya berubah. Penisnya bergerak sangat cepat, lalu kemudian melambat, setelah itu ia akan menghentakkan penisnya tepat di spot kenikmatan Nagisa.

"Aahh...Aahh...Karmaah..." tak henti-hentinya, ia medesahkan nama Karma. Membuatnya begitu lelah, tetapi hanya dengan menyebut nama Karma, ia bisa menyalurkan gairah dan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Ia pun terus menjerit dan mendesah, sambil mencengkram seprai kasurnya. Karma pun, selalu menggodanya dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di telinga dan lehernya serta area belakang tubuhnya.

Tubuh mereka berdua sudah lemas, Nagisa sudah mengeluarkan air mata karena rasa sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan. Nafsu mereka membara dan mereka membutuhkan pelepasan, dengan berbagai macam gerakan, Karma berhasil memuaskan Nagisa. Hal ini bisa di buktikan dengan, Nagisa yang selalu mendesahkan namanya. Karma merasa sangat puas dan bergairah. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya, ia sudah menahan dirinya yang sudah ereksi cukup lama. Mereka berdua sudah lelah dan Karma sepertinya sudah tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Karma pun, memeluk Nagisa lebih erat. Mencium leher dan telinga Nagisa, sambil berbisik.

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan...ahh...ayo keluar bersama-sama,Nagisa"

Nagisa membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Lalu, dengan sekali sentakan yang cepat. Karma menghantamkan penisnya, tepat mengenai prostat Nagisa.

"Aakkhh...Ahhh...Eenghhh...K-Karmaah..." erangan panjang dikeluarkan Nagisa.

"Aannhh..Engghh...Nagisa..Ahh..." erangan panjang juga dikeluarkan Karma.

Orgasme terasa sangat nikmat dan Tampaknya mereka mengeluarkan seperma, diwaktu yang bersaman. Karma pun, merasa lega sudah mengeluarkan apa yang dari tadi di tahannya. Karma mengeluarkan banyak seperma di dalam lubang Nagisa, bahkan sampai membanjiri lubang itu. Nagisa pun, merasa sudah lega bisa ejukasi. Sayangnya, sperma Karma yang banjir di dalam lubangnya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Nagisa pun mendesah geli, saat sperma itu banjir dan menetes di pahanya. Ia pun melihat Karma dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ahh...K-Karma...rasanya sangat penuh dan tak nyaman" kata Nagisa sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan malu yang memelas, tak lupa dengan wajah merahnya yang sudah menetap di wajahnya sedari tadi.

Karma pun, menyeringai. Saat melihat area di dekat lubang Nagisa, serta pahanya. Di basahi oleh spermanya yang banjir di dalam lubang itu. Karma pun memegang kedua bokong Nagisa, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah lubang itu. Lalu dengan perlahan, ia membersihkan area yang basah karena sperma, dengan menggunakan lidah. Ia menjilati sperma, yang membasahi paha dan area lubang Nagisa.

"Aahh...K-Karma, jangan...geli" Nagisa merasa tidak tahan, dengan sapuan lidah Karma di area intimnya. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Karma hanya mengabaikan perkataan Nagisa, ia tetap menjilati area intim dan paha Nagisa. Merasakan kelembutan kulit itu di lidahnya, dan menikmatinya. Setelah area luar sudah bersih, Karma mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu.

"Aahh! Karma!" Nagisa memekik kaget saat lubangnya, dimasuki benda yang, kenyal dan hangat milik Karma. Yang tak lain adalah lidah Karma.

Setelah di rasa sudah cukup bersih, Karma menghentikan sapuan lidahnya di lubang Nagisa. Ia pun mengamati wajah Nagisa yang sangat memerah dan terlihat sangat lelah, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan di sini ada kepiting rebus? Manisnya.." kata Karma dengan, seringai menggoda. Sambil mengelus-elus wajah Nagisa lembut.

"Hentikan, Karma" Nagisa membalas dengan nada bicara yang lelah dan wajah memelas.

"Sudah cukup lelah? Atau ingin ku lanjutkan?" kata Karma sambil tetap menggodanya, dan tangannya mengelus-elus dagu dan bibir mungil Nagisa.

"Aku, lelah. Kuharap kita menyudahi ini saja, boleh kan Karma?" balas Nagisa dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah dan mata yang sayu.

"Hmm...apapun untuk mu sayang" kata Karma, sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, lalu mereka pun berciuman.

"Terima kasih, Karma" kata Nagisa di sela-sela ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu pun, memanas dan tampaknya Karma masih ingin bermain dengan lidah Nagisa.

"Eengghh...Ka-Karma, hentikan..." kata Nagisa di sela-sela ciuman itu, sambil mendorong-dorong bahu karma untuk menjauh.

"Hhmm..baiklah, maaf aku keasyikam lagi. Hehehe" kata nya dengan seringai iseng, sambil membersihkan saliva di sudut bibir Nagisa.

Akhirnya, mereka pun berbaring di kasur. Dengan lengan Karma, yang satunya melingkari pinggang ramping Nagisa. Dan lengan satunya lagi, di jadikan bantal oleh Nagisa. Mereka tidur saling berhadapan, dan saling menatap wajah pasangannya masing-masing.

"Selamat malam Karma, mimpi indah" Kata Nagisa sambil mencium bibir Karma singkat.

Karma pun, membalas Nagisa dengan mencium keningnya.

Mereka pun terlelap dengan perasaan puas dan senang, Nagisa pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Karma. Merasa nyaman dalam pelukan protektif pria itu, mereka pun tidur dengan saling berpelukan.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pagi pun datang, Nagisa sudah tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia bingung, ia terbangun di kamar dan kasur yang tidak dikenalinya sama sekali. Dan ia merasakan mual diperutnya, sepertinya efek alkhol tadi malam masih tersisa. Ia pun langsung berjalan pincang ke toilet dan menghilangkan mual tersebut, setelah perutnya lega. Ia benar-benar baru sadar, bahwa ia sedang telanjang. Ia pun langsung berlari kekasur, dan mengubur dirinya dalam selimut. Sambil mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, calon istri ku?" kata Karma, yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Nagisa langsung kaget melihat siapa yangg memanggilnya calon istri. Setelah itu matanya terbelalak kaget, dan langsung memerah padam.

"Apa maksudmu, Karma kun? Dan ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada ku?" Kata Nagisa makin memerah ,mengingat dirinya sudah telanjang.

"Hmm? Kau lupa yang semalam? Jahatnya..." kata Karma, pura-pura sedih mendengar hal itu.

"U-uuuhh sudah ah Karma, Jelaskan sekarang juga aku pusing nih..." Nagisa mulai frustasi, dengan wajah bingung dan memerah. Hal itu terlihat lucu di mata Karma, ia pun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu itu, dan memeluk Nagisa gemas.

"Coba di ingat kembali, masa lupa sih... jadi sedih nih, kalau kenangan indah kita semalam dilupakan begitu saja" kata Karma, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Pura-pura sedih.

"Kenangan indah apanya? Semalam aku mabuk, mana tahu?" balas Nagisa, sambil memiringkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm menurutmu? Coba kau ingat lagi, kau bilang apa dan sedang apa semalam" kata Karma menyeringai.

"Eh? Semalam kita sedang reuni, dan sepertinya aku mabuk dan setelah itu..." Nagisa kebingungan, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ahh...mungkin kemarin aku mabuk, lalu kau membawa ku ke rumah mu. Tapi aku muntah dan mengotori baju ku sendiri, sehingga kau menelanjangi ku?" baik, Nagisa hanya menebak apa yang mungkin terjadi semalam.

"Salah!" kata Karma, dengan nada riang sambil menunjuk Nagisa.

"Eehhh! Te-terus, apa yang terjadi semalam?!" kata Nagisa, terkejut.

"Semalam kau memang muntah, tapi aku menelanjangi mu dengan maksud lain. Kehkehkeh" kata Karma, sambil menyeringai.

Nagisa pun syok, dan mencoba berpikir keras apa yang terjadi semalam. Mencium bau tubuhnya yang agak berkeringat, dan melihat bekas cupangan di tubuhnya. Bagaikan recorder tape, memori itu pun rasanya seperti memutar ulang sebuah film di kepalanya. Ia pun terbelalak kaget dan wajahnya memerah, mengingat memori macam apa yang teringat kembali di kepalanya.

"E-eh? A-aku denganmu ki-kita? Mu-mungkinkah..." kata Nagisa, sambil melihat tubuhnya di balik selimut. Dan sekarang wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti rambut Karma.

"Emm? Apa? Kau ingat apa, sayang?" Kata Karma menyeringai, menggoda Nagisa yang sedang kebingungan dan malu. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, matanya berputar-putar.

"E-eh tidak mungkin, kau sudah punya calon istri kan? Kenapa?"

"Apa aku sudah bilang, siapa calon ku?" kata Karma, sambil tersenyum.

"Be-belum" kata Nagisa, sambil menggeleng.

"Calon istri yang cocok untukku, adalah Nagisa Shiota" katanya, sambil menyeringai seksi

"E-eh? Eh?!" Kata Nagisa yang heboh, dan matanya pun terbelalak.

"Hhmm? Kenapa reaksimu begitu? Apa kau tidak mau jadi calon istriku?" kata Karma duduk di ranjang, sambil mendekatkan dirinya kearah Nagisa. Dan memasang tampang sok memelas.

"E-eh? Bukan begitu! Ini semua terlalu mendadak" kata Nagisa yang panik, sambil memegangi kepalanya pusing. Dengan kejadian membingungkan pagi ini. Dan kenapa ya, pagi ini rasanya pantatnya sakit sekali. Tubuhnya nyeri dan pegal, dan terlihat bercak merah di sekitar tubuhnya. Apa ini kissmark? Nagisa yang menyadari itu, langsung memerah lagi.

"Ayolah...beri aku jawabanmu calonku" kata Karma, dengan nada menggoda sambil menyeringai.

"E-eh beri aku waktu untuk mencerna semua ini dulu karma, ini semua terlalu membingungkan" kata Nagisa sambil blushing, memegangi kepalanya dengan mata yang berputar-putar. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang ini.

"Hmm... gak mau lama, beri aku jawabanmu sekarang Nagisa" kata Karma, memasang tampang sok sedih dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"E-eh? Aku tidak tahu" kata Nagisa, yang masih bingung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau akan kucium sekarang. Jika kau menolaknya, artinya kau tidak mau jdi calon ku. Dan jika kau menerima nya, artinya kau bersedia, bagaimana?" kata Karma, sambil menyeringai dan mulai memegang dagu Nagisa.

"E-eh?" Kata Nagisa, masih syok dengan perkataan Karma, dan ia pun tambah blushing.

"Siap ya..." kata Karma, sambil meneyeringai dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Nagisa. Sedangkan tubuh Nagisa tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun. Padahal rasanya ia ingin sekali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, Nagisa hanya bisa pasrah dengan tubuhnya yang tidak mau menurut. Ia pun, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Cup

Ciuman singkat ia dapatkan, tapi di dahi, bukan dibibir.

"Eh?" Nagisa kaget, ia kira Karma akan menciumnya di bibir.

"Hmm...Kenapa? Kaget ya? Tenang, aku tidak bisa mencium bibir mu dengan tampang ketakutan seperti itu. Kehkhekhe, tapi berhubung kamu tidak mengelak. Itu artinya kamu bersedia dong" kata Karma, dengan senyum kemenangan yang puas.

"U-ugh...kau curang Karma, kau melakukan ini semua tanpa izin ku" kata Nagisa, yang memerah malu. Ia pun, tak dapat menatap mata Karma. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Hehehe biar saja toh, sebentar lagi kau juga akan jadi istri ku. kau mau kan?" kata Karma, sambil menyeringai menunggu jawaban Nagisa.

Nagisa hanya diam, tak bisa menjawabnya. Wajahnya memerah, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia terlalu malu, dan ini semua terlalu mendadak baginya.

"Apa? kau tidak mau? maaf atas kelakuan ku semalam, ku kira kau bersedia jadi calon istri ku. kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan cari wanita lain yang manis dan seksi, yang bersedia menikah dengan ku" kata Karma, sambil membalikkan badannya. Lalu menyeringai sambil meninggal kan Nagisa, ia ingin sedikit mengisengi Nagisa.

"Tu-tunggu!" kata Nagisa, sambil menarik sedikit baju Karma. Dengan wajah yang blushing dan menunuduk malu.

Karma yang melihatnya pun gemas dengan tingkahnya, yang malu-malu itu

"Ja-jangan, kau harus ber-bertanggung jawab. sekarang saja, badan ku sakit" kata Nagisa, sambil menunduk malu.

"Eeehh...kalau begitu, kau mau ku gendong ke ruang makan, hime?" kata Karma, sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Nagisa.

Nagisa pun meraih tangan Karma, tapi Karma menarik tangan Nagisa. Agar mendekat kearahnya, yang membuat Nagisa terkejut.

"Tapi cium aku dulu ya? ku tunggu lho. Harus kau duluan yang mencium ku, sebagai calon istri kau harus mau mencium calon suami mu." kata Karma, menyeringai seksi di depan Nagisa. Dan membuat Nagisa blushing, lalu ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Karma jahat, badan ku sudah sakit-sakitan begini masih kau goda" kata Nagisa, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Biarin" balas Karma, sambil menyeringai dan menahan tangan kanan Nagisa.

"U-ughh" Nagisa benar-benar terdesak sekarang, mau pergi meninggal kan Karma. Tapi tangannya di tahan dan ia susah berjalan, mau di cuekin tapi Karma malah menunggu terus, sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Ia pun melihat bantal di sampingnya, dan mengambilnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Lalu ia mencium bantal itu terlebih dahulu, dan memberikan ciuman tak langsung ke bibir Karma lewat bantal itu. Karma yang kaget merasakan ada bantal yang nemplok di bibirnya pun, membuka matanya, mengerjap bingung. Nagisa pun, langsung menutup setengah wajahnya dengan bantal itu.

"Untuk sekarang, ku beri ini dulu. tak apa kan?" katanya, dengan wajah memerah dan menunduk ke bawah sambil memeluk bantal itu malu.

"Ciuman tak langsung, eh?" kata Karma, melihat kearah Nagisa, sambil tersenyum iseng.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk malu-malu, Karma yang melihatnya pun langsung gemas. Lalu ia pun menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya, mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak melakukan ronde 4. Ia pun mencium telapak tangan Nagisa, yang masih di genggamnya sedari tadi.

"Baik lah, tapi aku masih akan menagih ciuman langsung dari mu. Sekarang kau ku gendong dulu, ya?" kata Karma, sambil menyeringai seksi. Lalu ia pun memasangkan pakaian miliknya di lemari, kepada Nagisa.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk ke bawah, Karma pun menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Selamat datang di rumah ku, Akabane Nagisa" kata Karma, sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum lembut yang membuat Nagisa terpana, dan makin memerah. Senyum yang akan mebuat para fangirl diabetes, karena senyum ini selembut pantat Nagisa. Plaaak.

End

Note diakhir :

Sebenarnya, ini cerita yang udah author susun sejak lama. Tapi, baru selesai sekarang karena authornya mager/plaak. Awalnya hanya imaginasi yang sepintas lewat di kepala, tapi author seneng banget. Pas ternyata, di fan book graduation time. Nagisa ama Karma minum bareng meskipun di rumah, dan Nagisanya mabok. Wkwkwk akhirnya author jadi semangat ngelanjutin cerita yang udah lama terkubur ini.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat para reader yang udah review dan nge fav fanfic author yang sebelumnya. Ada beberapa reader yang minta fanfic Adu Panco, di buat sequel. Author gk janji, tapi kalau memang ada kesempatan dan waktu. Author bakal bikin sequelnya, meskipun kalian bakal nunggu lama. Tapi author gak janji juga, ya ^_^

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca fanfic author yang satu ini, memang masih ada kekurangan. Karena author masih newbie, maka dari itu author minta dukungan dan riview biar semangat ngelanjutin fanficnya. Kalau ada yang salah, tolong di beri saran. Agar author juga bisa berkembang seperti author lainnyaa, maaf juga kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dalam fanfic ini, dan di note akhir ini.

Salam fujo eeaa :v


End file.
